


Brotherly Concern

by CuriousThimble



Series: Birds of A Feather [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Love, brotherly concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Now that things between Tabris and Zevran have moved forward, Alistair can't keep quiet about something important.





	Brotherly Concern

“Ah...Kalli, can I ask you something?”

 

Tabris looks up from sharpening her dagger and nods. “Sure, Alistair, what’s on your mind?”

 

“You and Zevran…” he begins, frowning. “You’ve started...ah…”

 

“Sleeping together,” she finishes, tilting her head. “What about it?”

 

He wipes his hand over his mouth, his frown deepening. Whatever it is, it seems that he doesn’t really want to say it out loud. “Do you think it’s...I don’t know,  _ safe _ ?” he asks, lowering his voice. “He  _ did _ try to kill us, and it wasn’t that long ago.”

 

Tabris stares at him before she starts laughing. “Is that what’s bothering you? Alistair, you can stop worrying,” she giggles. “I doubt he’ll try again.”

 

Her words don’t comfort him, because the look of concern and disapproval doesn’t fade away. “I’m just worried he’ll hurt you. He isn’t exactly the serious type.”

 

“What makes you think  _ I _ am?” she laughs, waving a hand carelessly. “Alistair, it’s fine, I promise. Zev and I know exactly what we’re doing.”

 

“What  _ are _ you doing?” he asks, sitting across from her.

 

Tabris’ eyes sparkle with mischief. “It seems to me that Leliana would have shown you by now,” she teases.

 

Alistair blushes all the way to the roots of his hair and she laughs even harder. “T-That’s not what I- We aren’t-”

 

“Easy, Warden,” she gasps. “I get what you’re trying to say, Alistair.”

 

“You do?” he asks, relieved that she won’t make him go into more detail.

 

“Yes, and I can see why you’re concerned. But Zevran and I aren’t looking for romance. I certainly don’t want anything to do with it,” she snorts.

 

“Because...of what happened? In the alienage?”

 

She nods, trusting her friend to keep the secret of her conscription to himself. Not because she thinks Zevran would disapprove, but because Alistair knows that talking about it only hurts. “Yes. Zev and I are having fun, that’s all. It’s just sex, and no more and no less.”

 

“Oh good,” he says, letting out a deep breath. “I don’t want to see you get hurt, Kalli, that’s all.”

 

“And what if I decide to keep him around?” she teases. 

 

He pretends to groan, but she can see the smile hiding around the corners of his mouth. “Well, I can’t say I’d roll out the welcome wagon for him once we start rebuilding the Grey Wardens...”

 

She shakes her head, unable to imagine him wanting to stick around that long. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be gone as soon as the archdemon is dead.”

 

“If he lasts that long.”

 

“If  _ we _ last that long.” Tabris stands, stretching her back. “It’s just fun, Alistair,” she repeats, patting his shoulder. “But...thank you. For the concern. It’s nice to know somebody still gives a damn about me.”

 

“Somebody has to,” he says, covering her hand with his. “Does this...whatever it is, make you happy?”

 

Tabris doesn’t answer for a long time, leaving her hand under his while she thinks. “I don’t know, Alistair,” she admits, her mouth a thin, hard line. “I don’t even know if I deserve to be happy after everything I’ve done. All I know is he makes me laugh and feel pretty and desirable. For now, that’s enough.”

 

“Tabris,  _ I’ve _ said you’re pretty.”

 

She laughs at his defensive tone, winking and flicking the tip of his ear. “Yeah, but you’re just a shem, what would you know?”

 

“Maker’s breath,” he groans, delighting in her laughter. “Is it always going to be like this?”

 

“Let’s hope we live long enough to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I know it's been a while since I've released anything new for this series, but rest assured, I AM working on it! I hope to have a multi-chapter fic for you soon, so stick with it and keep sharing with your friends.


End file.
